愛爾蘭之光工業造船廠
(interior) }} The Irish Pride Industries shipyard is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 Prior to the Great War, the Irish Pride Industries shipyard was used to produce midsized shipping vessels.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 292: "This small shipyard produces midsized shipping vessels. Recently, the place was taken over by Rory Rigwell, lover of Mirelurks. He believed the mutated crustaceans weren’t violent, just misunderstood." 2078年4月3日，韦恩·童奎斯特, 兰斯·艾姆斯和里昂·艾姆斯來到造船厂偷了几辆卡车来堵住西埃弗雷特庄园的缺口。 Two centuries later, around 2287, 这里有个养泥沼蟹的洛利·利格沃捡到一批泥沼蟹幼体，把它们放在造船厂底部的水池里，为它们提供食物。洛利甚至还在造船厂里广播自己多爱这些小家伙。He affectionately calls them "Murkies," and reminds them to be good, and not to pinch. 有人潜入到造船厂想搜刮点东西，不过被泥沼蟹抓住干掉了。看到这番景象，洛利决定把自己值钱的东西打包藏在船下的泥沼蟹巢穴之中，并想努力的训练它们。 Layout A run-down shipyard located directly north of Bunker Hill, across the water. There are two smaller buildings just outside, along with a few docks on the south side. The western entrance to the building opens into a small lobby area with a closet, as well as a restroom and side office down the hallway, leading into a break room. Going right in the break room, there is a slightly larger restroom, and going left there is a locker room. Just past this break room area, the main part of the building, a large room with a dry dock, opens up. A ramp and a staircase lead to the roof of the break room area outside each entrance to this main room. There are two walled off workshop areas in the northeast and southwest corners of the room. In the center of the room, in the dry dock, is a fishing boat with planks leading on board on the starboard side of the boat. Inside the room on the base level of the boat is a small eating area, with a few lockers. Up a staircase, near the back of the boat, is the pilothouse. In the pilothouse there is a bed, a couple chairs, and a desk with Rory's terminal on top. The locked door on the eastern side of the dock area leads outside, into a small shed on the back of the building. Towards the front of the boat, on the right side, is a ramp leading down into the dry dock. Rory's body is found along with his stash in the southeast corner, off the stern on the starboard side of the boat, with the key to the door on the eastern side of the building. Additional mirelurks will spawn when the floor of the dry dock is explored. There are a total of four leveled mirelurks (mostly in the area under the boat), two clusters of mirelurk eggs that will spawn mirelurk hatchlings when disturbed, and a couple of loose hatchlings crawling around. 值得注意的物品 * 禁忌刺青第12期 - 在造船廠內的船內桌上。 * Several bags of cement - About three bags are in one of the yellow containers parked around the ship and several bags are on the top shelf of a shelving unit near the ship. * 愛爾蘭之光鑰匙 - 在躺在船邊的羅利·利格威爾身上，打開廠內鎖住的門。 Notes * In the building on the west side, there is a power armor station. * In the small boat, located on the southwest-most dock, there is a small caps stash. * On the dock at the south end of the shipyard, there is a dead Raider with some minor loot. * The positive messages playing over the speakers can be turned off using the terminal in the boat inside the Shipyard. * In the northwest corner (behind the red storage containers), a cart containing a teddy bear playing checkers with a skeleton can be found. A caps stash can be found on the floor nearby. * On top of the northeast office a sleeping bag, a couple bottles of vodka and a newspaper are hidden above. * On top of the southwest office a skeleton with a duffle bag containing random loot and a caps stash are hidden above. * Codsworth will joke "Looks like the hand that feeds them has become the food," upon seeing Rory's body. * Preston Garvey will ask "Do you think he was trying to tame them?" upon seeing Rory's body. * Paladin Danse will comment "This civilian's efforts to befriend these mirelurks was misguided... and fatal," upon seeing Rory's body. * Piper will comment "Nasty way to go," upon seeing Rory's body. * Nick Valentine will comment "I expect he'd wished he'd kept birds about now," upon seeing Rory's body. * Hancock will comment "You need to be more selective about your friend group, pal," upon seeing Rory's body. * MacCready will comment "This idiot was trying to pal around with a bunch of mirelurks?" upon seeing Rory's body. * Cait will comment "This idiot got what was comin' to him," upon seeing Rory's body. * Curie will comment "Domestication of mirelurks may be impossible. Interesting," upon seeing Rory's body. * Deacon will comment "Dogmeat, don't get any ideas," upon seeing Rory's body (even though you can only have one companion at a time). * X6-88 will comment "Trying to live with mirelurks? That's insane," upon seeing Rory's body. * Strong does not have a comment upon seeing Rory's body. Appearances The Irish Pride Industries shipyard appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 Irish Pride Industries shipyard central entrance.png|Central entrance to the shipyard FO4 Irish Pride Industries shipyard river side.png|Exit to the river FO4 Irish Pride Industries shipyard (area).jpg|Aerial view FO4 Irish Pride Industries shipyard (warehouse).jpg|Warehouse Fo4 Irish Pride Industries shipyard Taboo Tattoos1.png|Taboo Tattoos FO4 Irish Pride Industries shipyard (kitchen).jpg|Nuka-Cola Quantum in kitchen FO4 Irish Pride Industries shipyard (boat).jpg|Boat FO4 Irish Pride Industries shipyard (Rory's terminal).jpg|Rory's terminal FO4 Irish Pride Industries shipyard (Rory's body).jpg|Rory's body Irish pride Tedy bear.jpg|Teddy bear playing checkers with a skeleton References Category:Fallout 4 locations en:Irish Pride Industries shipyard es:Astillero de Irish Pride Industries pt:Estaleiro das Indústrias Irish Pride ru:Верфь «Айриш прайд индастриз» uk:Верф «Айріш прайд індастріз»